A Coda to Coda
by Beth6787
Summary: Ever wondered what happened on that visit to the holodeck at the end of Coda? Well Kathryn makes a life changing decision.


Beth6787

11 December y

A Coda to "Coda"

Ever wondered what happened during that holodeck sail on Lake George? ...

They arrived at holodeck 2 a little out of breath having almost jogged all the way from Kathryn's Ready Room. Chakotay was still metaphorically pinching himself, he couldn't quite believe his luck at the upbeat change in Kathryn's mood. But was he relieved to see her so happy after what had been a traumatic day for them both.

Kathryn stepped through the holodeck doors and set the privacy protocols. No one would be able to disturb them for the next two hours barring an emergency summons to the Bridge. Tonight, by great good fortune, Harry was in command of the graveyard shift (Kathryn mentally chastised herself for dwelling on thoughts of death) and still keen to prove his command abilities. She knew neither Chakotay or herself would be contacted except in a genuine emergency.

The vista before them was truly stunning. Kathryn had set up this replica of Lake George complete was her family's cabin and the jetty with her parents' yacht moored at the end of the old rickety wooden jetty. It was just as she remembered it from her childhood. In real life it had been renovated and modernised since which Kathryn regretted. This was so much more charming and evoked memories of sheer joy and innocent expectation. It was the first time she had allowed anyone to accompany her here. Normally she would have found this too revealing, too much of an insight into her very soul to allow anyone to share it with her, even Chakotay. Especially Chakotay! This was the one place since they had been drawn into the Caretaker's vortex and deposited a lifetime away from home that she could be one hundred percent Kathryn. Captain Janeway was not allowed to set foot in here, the last sanctuary for the girl she had been.

Tonight was different, something fundamental had shifted within her psyche. Although she alone had experienced all the nightmare scenarios created in her mind by the alien entity (how dare it take on the guise of her beloved daddy), back in the real world they had indeed crash landed and Chakotay had had to carry her unconscious form from the shuttle, try in vain to revive her, then wait for what must have seemed an eternity - in fact nearly six hours - for help to arrive from Voyager. She could tell that he felt as traumatised as she did, although he had been his usual thoughtful and sensitive self and focussed entirely on trying to boost her spirits. If anything, Chakotay needed this down time more than she.

She turned to look at him, expecting him to be behind her looking out over the lake but he was nowhere in sight. For a second she inwardly flinched, almost fearing she was back in another nightmare scenario, and not yet revived at all: then she saw the wisp of smoke spiralling out of the cabin chimney. She smiled to herself, Chakotay was getting into the spirit of things and had started a simulated fire. She skipped over and flung herself through the doorway. Then stopped dead, rooted to the spot. There was Chakotay, sitting on a throw in front of the fireplace, naked except for a pair of (definitely non Starfleet issue) boxer shorts. Two glasses of wine sat on the coffee table beside him. He turned to face her and stretched his right hand out towards her "Kathryn, please join me ..."

They had come so close, on many occasions during their last couple of weeks on New Earth, but every time Kathryn had subtly raised the unspoken barrier between them and Chakotay had quietly accepted it. Never pushing her. She knew for a fact that, should she so decide, tonight would play out the same way. But tonight was different. She had nearly died, could very easy HAVE died and Chakotay had come the closest to losing her so far. She realised that the possibility of tonight, now, so nearly never came to pass for them. It may never come again, but, now she and Chakotay were here. They had two hours of precious time for just themselves. It may never come again but she had made her decision. Tonight there would be no barriers between them.

Kathryn closed the space between them and stood next to the sofa arm just to the right of the fireplace. She removed her jacket and kicked off her boots then beckoned to Chakotay "it is so warm in here, perhaps you could help me with the rest of my things?" As she smiled provocatively at him.

Chakotay took a moment to register that this was finally happening. He had to be sure, she was still vulnerable after the events of the day and he did not want her to regret this time together, ever. He stood up and drew close to her, cupping her face in his hands he said "Kathryn are you sure? You know how much I love and respect you, it is enough to sit by the fire and share a bottle of rose wine with you".

"Yes, I am sure Chakotay. Before today I have deluded myself that the odd glass of wine, a shared joke, a hundred and one meaningful glances across the Bridge were enough. But they are, were not. We nearly lost our chance for tonight forever. I do not know what our future holds, all we ever have is now. And now is two hours in the cabin, by Lake George. Just the two of us. I want to make the most of every minute, just in case this time has to last us a lifetime. Please, make love to me Chakotay."

And in that moment all Chakotay's dreams came true. They spent the next two hours in each other's arms giving and receiving all the love of which they were capable. They lived all their tomorrows tonight...

THE END.

3 3


End file.
